jjay_jokerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
JJay i Nekopara
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) Nekopara, Czas się załamać czas się zastanowić kurwa co robię ze swoim życiem tak naprawdę w tym momencie ohhh no no no no no no nooo (Mem z wysłaniem siebie paczką) (czokola była wkurzona bo nazwali jej pudełko ciężkim) No najwyraźniej jesteś ciężka ... Jesteście ciężkie pogódźcie się z tym What? to są Genetycznie zmodyfikowane humanoidalne koty ja chce poznać kurwa historię tego świata w tym momencie you maniacs! wy to zrobiliście You Maniacs! You blew it all up i to są catgirlsy i one wpasowały się w społeczeństwo jako maskotki albo partnerzy what? a to nie jest odrobinę bestiality? ...oh my god, ten świat jest popierdolony mohu mohu mohu mohu mohu mohu guys mohu mohu whatever skończyły mohu mohu ...good work, jasne Oczywiście że jedyny powód dla którego przybyły za mną, bo one chciały być blisko mnie, of course Brakuje kurwa żeby jeszcze moja postać nazywała się Hiro Najbardziej kurwa oryginalne imię Zaraz się okaże że kurwa cała banda jest pod moją chatą byłoby lepiej gdybyście obie po prostu śpierdalały Naprawdę nie rozumiem dlaczego w Japonii wstydliwe jest to że ktoś jest głodny o nie jestem głodna ale wstyd, no okej jesteś głodna ja pierdolę mhm hontoni jasne kałajiii łyyy Ostatni posiłek jadły dopiero po 1 JJay ostatni posiłek jadł dopiero po piątej Ej naprawdę to jest smutne że on nie ma nic przeciwko temu że one mówią do niego Master, to tak come on mimo tego że to jest catgirl come on dud nie masz jakiegoś dziwnego oporu że nazywa cię Master? Seems kinda fucking slaveish nie mam mindsetu Mastera no bo ja nie chce mieć niewolników no przepraszam cię To jest brutalna fantazja faceta jakiegoś Powiem wam że przerażają mnie osoby których taka fantazja będzie jarała to jest troszkę przerażające że takie osoby istnieją tam tam dam dam ohaimono Zaraz, jest szampon, czyli w tym świecie jest szampon dla ludzi dla kotów i dla catgirls są 3 osobne najwyraźniej catgirlsowe włosy s na tyle inne że one mają specjalny szampon tylko dla siebie What da fuck Nie ruszyłem jej panie policjancie! ja jej! nie ruszyłem panie władzo nie! ...Tak jestem horrible person, no tak bo mam wyjebane na waszą opinię shut up! Dobra zamknij się kupię wam ten pierdolony szampon tylko się zamknij SHUT UP! Kupię wam ten jebany szampon! O kurwa on nie kupił jednak, ja bym po prostu just shut up kupię wam!...OH MY GOD Jest specjalna służba gdzie to nie jest animal abuse to jest catgirl abuse holy fuck! ten świat jest pojebany Dud po prostu kup ten jebany szampon i spierdalaj do domu bo ci wstydu narobią Spierdalaj oszczędzam Gdzie by nas zgłosili? do służb opieki nak catgirlsami? Wyobrazcie sobie że przychodzi jakiś gościu w mundurze i emm słyszałem że nie kupił pan szamponu dla swojej catgirl to można zapisać jako abuse mam nadzieję że często pan czyści im futra włosy i emm może lepiej nie ważne nie starczy starczy no bo co ma taki typol powiedzieć xD To była ta słodka strona catgirls, jeżeli ona wącha mi krocze to uciekam OH MY GOD NOOO nowa kocica food stand cat nie chce czegoś co zrobił kot chuj wie czy tam nie ma twojej sierści To jest rare? a ja nie wiem, jest to rare? skoror są niby naszymi niewolnikami to kto wie czy wye jesteście niewolnikami czy nie jesteśie to wszystko jest popierdolone Miała około 12 lub 13 lat oh my god ta gra, a według kocich lat miała pół roku a według catgirl? mamy to pół na pół zrobić? Ej kurwa oni nie zaanimowali żadnej postaci oprócz neko chan i poza shigure naszą młodszą siostrą nie ma żadnej innej postaci 7 miesięcy ma ten kot holy fuck HOLY FUCK, wiecie co to oznacza? mieliśmy potwierdzenie że niektórzy trzymają catgirlsy jako partnerki zgaduję że w wieku 2 lat one są niby pełnoletnie w naszym, nawet nie w wieku 1 roku są pełnoletnie oh my god this is fucked up to znaczy że są osoby które ugh nieważne ughhh Bitch nie implikuj mi tego A więc, o kurwa to jest jeszcze gorsze ludzie adoptują catgirlsy z ulicy dosłownie Po prostu Podchodzi do nich catgirl i Dobra to teraz ja jestem teraz twoim mistrzem, twoim panem whatever tak tak tak chodz chodz chodz Masz tu obrożę *klik* This fucker up this is really fucked up To jest tylko kurwa takoyaki tym się nie najesz No 3 zamówienia no kurwa oczywiście że tak Tak bo jest nas trójka, Trzy Oh my god nie dam wam umrzeć z głodu jestem zajebisty Im so fucking cool guys eee ja jestem tsundere? what? Fucking Im what? Ja wiem co to znaczy stary nie chce być tsundere JJay lubi pykać kośćmi w rękach i w głowie (Kupując takoyaki kotczynka pyta się jak je przyrządzić) NA OSTRO! Na ostro! ..Dlaczego? po prostu dlaczego? i kto? i dla kogo? (propozycja wspólnej kąpieli) ...nooo, nooo (zboczeńcu) Co to ma być za spojrzenie kurwa Im a fucking pervert? What? trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Same się kurwa umyjcie! SAME SIĘ KUHWA MYJCIE Sexual Harassment!? Sexual haras ja jestem haras Help me! (przygotujcie się do wyjazdu) no spierdalać (ale czy twój dom nie jest naszym domem?) nie chocola naprawdę to jest autyzm (wyglądasz dziwnie przystojnie) odejdź ode mnie odejdź ode mnie białowłosy potworze Dokładnie ubierać się spierdalamy stąd Odprowadzamy to coś do siostry i tyle Otwieram własną ciastkarnię piekarnię i nie mogę się wami zajmować okej? okej ..nie okej oh my god ona mnie zeżre oh my god rzuci się na mnie ghhh! uciekły mam spokój oh my god gdzieś na dach wlazły pewnie jest na dachu...sa sa sa (złapał upadającą chocole i nazwała go zboczeńcem) god damyt thys game złapałem ją bo spadła z dachu i teraz obwiniają mnie że ją złapałem i trzymam za cycka teraz mnie połaskotała scena akcji kurwa guys i to była nasza pierwsza noc, oh come on really really nie będę ich ruchał one mają 9 miesięcy kurwa ja naprawdę kiedy gram w to mam wrażenie że to jest jakaś ja kto jest furtka, do głowy jakiegoś maniaka który chciałby żeby istniały takie istoty i to jest dla mnie bardzo martwiące aha i nie mam łóżka dla gości, aha i? a co to kurwa jest? to jest kanapa kurwa, to jest kanapa nie kłam widzę że masz kurwa kanapę Dobra to ja na podłodze, 3 krzesła połączę i będę spał na nich To nie są ludzie to są catgirlsy O mój boże dzięki Bogu najss miałaś kurwa spać! ty też! dobra wy idźcie spać do mojego wyra a ja sobie coś ogarnę nie nie nie, no masz sofę ty tępy fiucie Lubię spać na sofie zamknij ryj i śpij już w tym łóżku oh my god to jest obrzydliwe to jest czyjaś fantazja Catgirlsy proszą kogoś żeby spał z jedną z nich przynajmniej this is fucking obrzydliwe one błagają żebym spał z jedną z nich oho ja śpię na sofie a wy w moim łóżku koniec to jest rozkaz rozumiemy się, siriusly game siriusly like dat to jest fucking obrzydliwe no no no no no no no no my idziemy na sofę cicho śpij nie wpływaj mi na emocje fuck off nie shut up śpij i na sofę jestem uncool bo jestem pasywny? what? ten gościu pojechał po sobie bo nie przeleciał 9 miesięcznych kotków o właśnie halo? halo? siostra zabieraj mi te kurwa kociaki stąd one się nie muszą zgadzać zabieraj mi kurwa te koty stąd nie jesteś moją siostrą spierdalaj, żadnych słodkości ci nie będę kurwa szeptał spierdalaj zabieraj mi te koty...ojciec? KURWA TATO RATUJ! powiedz żeby zadzwonił do mnie potrzebuję pomocy...kurwa fuck Ciekawe czy lubą żarcie dla kotów pero pero, pero pero i chuj Dlaczego opisują mi kurwa kanapkę na pewno jakiegoś perverta byś bardzo ucieszyła it's not fun what do you fucking mean na co niby czekałem zeszłej nocy? Ja na jego miejscu ten dźwięk to byłby dźwięk nalewania po prostu czystej wódy do szklanki tak pierdolić kieliszki what the fuck is going on ughhhh Catgirlsy jedzą w większości to samo co ludzie ej guys znajdźcie tłumaczenie catgirl na polski Kotczyna o kotczynki ładnie brzmi kotczynki to są kotczynki nice one i nagle w połowie Voltume 3 gra zamienia się w horror w stylu swiny tod gdzie okazuje się ze Jego największym przysmakiem tej ciastkarni są ciastka z kotczynkami właśnie i to będzie największy twist gry kurwa i nagle będzie gameplay gdzie musimy je właśnie mordować ciąć na kawałki i wpierdalać do jakichś kurwa ciastek bo gościowi totalnie odpierdoliło że cały czas mistrzu mistrzu mistrzu i nagle mu tak odpierdoliło że Hmm Chocola wiesz co? możesz pomóc mi w kuchni dzisiaj, hłupsz siekiera gdzieś tam kurwa przez łeb i potem ooo Vanilla sory ale chocola gdzieś zniknęła i potem z rana świeżutkie ciasteczka czekoladowe właśnie o kurwa! i by były z posypką czekoladową a w środku chcocola następnego dnia byłyby kurwa vaniliowe Oh my god smutna muzyka guys Boże odejdź!...peszek łiii we got it we got it! ja pierdolę jaka muza nie? Gdyby dostawca był kotem byłby zaanimowany Tak tak już podpisik proszę bardzo Hmm ja tego nie zamawiałem oh my god to jest więcej kotów nie dzwoń do biura ja wiem co jest w środku w tych skrzynkach ja wiem co jest w środku to jest mój problem uciekaj dziewczyno naprawdę, uciekaj gwarantuje ci że to nie jest problem tego że przysłałaś mi inne rzeczy niż potrzebowałem tam są koty, sory, kocianki też mi się podoba, nawet lepiej wymówić Tak jasne kura podpisze to jest pewnie kolejne kurwa dwie come on, tak. Wez otwórz bo wiesz że tam kurwa siedzą, bo się uduszą stary otwieraj no Fuck off you fuck off, shut up na górę spierdalać obie out out! no! nie lubię zimnej herbaty spierdalaj ...herbata była bardzo smaczna, nie przeszkadzaj mi tak byłaś pomocna chocola, tak wcale mnie nie wkurwiasz swoją obecnością jesteś bardzo pomocna, tak ty też jesteś pomocna Do domu...smutny music znowu, really? To nie będzie działać więcej niż raz spierdalacie dzisiaj chocola nie jest idiotką nie nie pewnie że nie ona po prostu jest upośledzona lekko Out, Out! nie jesteście bad kociankami Po prostu nie chce mieć żadnej kotczynki To jest moja piekarnia i wypierdalaj Taak dokładnie po prostu nie chce mieć żadnej kocianki tutaj ...tak idz sprawdzić No kurwa też bym chciał być kotczynką...nie lepiej nie catnip ohhh no tylko nie catnip kocimiętka! no no no what? no no catnip no no no no oh my god ale ujęcia mamy ohh jak dobrze, idzie na chatę, mam spokój jasne możecie dzwonić nie ma w tym problemu dajcie mi po prostu yyy tak możesz dzwonić zawsze kiedy tylko masz ochotę (egh nie chce mi się) eeeyyyyy może zanim będziesz chciała odwiedzić zadzwoń najpierw, dogadamy się wiesz mogę być zajęty okej? taaaaak ja będę myślał o was codziennie taaak tak tak tak taaak możesz nazywać mnie dalej jak tylko uważasz ona płacze, ja pierdolę nie nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem nie jestem miłym człowiekiem dlatego lepiej żebyś nie mieszkała ze mną OH MY GOD THIS IS SICK YOU BASTARDS THIS IS FUCKING SICK Nie jestem miły, spierdalaj Poradzę sobie, dziękuje, odprowadzę was do domu Jakaś przysługa? nie, nie możesz zostać Cieszę się że chcecie być ze mną ale musicie się nauczyć że czasami kurwa nie da rady mam ja pierdolę właśnie życie mam fucko off nie, to nie jest wrong żebym ja decydował co robię ze swoim życiem fuck off poradzę sobie, nie pocieszacie mnie, nie chce mieć darmowej obsługi do piekarni bo to jest niewolnictwo, bo to jest niewolnictwo, 420 bitchessssssssssssssssss! 420! DOBRA OKEJ JUŻ JA PIERDOLĘ MOŻECIE ZOSTAĆ MAM TO W DUPIE nie mógł im odmówić, hehehehe jak wielu mężczyzn chciałoby to mówić ona mnie zmusiła panie władzo, I get it, I get it, pozwolił jej I get it nie potrzebuję twojego kurwa, twoich filozofii jak sobie kurwa wytłumaczysz że mieszkają z tobą 2 9 miesięczne kurwa dziewczynki które wyglądają na o wiele starsze i pewnie na nich lecisz skurwysynu, NIE NIE WAŻNE JAKA JEST TWOJA FILOZOFIA I PSYCHOLOGIA MYŚLENIA FUCK OFF nie ma timeoutowania za liczenie Volpin ja gram w to! ty chcesz banować ludzi za to że liczą? oni robią kurwa poważniejsze rzeczy ode mnie w tym momencie Tak kupię wam ten pierdolony szampon, ale się poddałem już gorzej nie będzie...wait what to jest koniec? WE DID IT 422 = super dance wielkie zawiedzenie NOOOO NOOOO NOOOOO NOOOOOOO Dostałem achiwment oppening...kurwa fuck! oh my god to jest chapter 2 No Im done Im fucking done Podziękujecie Szymkonowi za to że mamy nekoparę gdyby nie on to byśmy w to nie grali ...nieee...nieeee ej kurwa to nie ma 8...nie 8 prawda? oh my god patrzę na achivmenty tu jest 8 chapterów oooh to ma kurwa 8 chapterów nooo nie :'( nie kurwa nie :'''( emmm mój mózg się wypalił, szczerze? jestem dziwnie zmęczony po tym Wytrzymywanie się po tym żeby mój mózg nie działał było brutalne wiecie co? będziemy powoli kończyli... Będę skipował szybciej, nie będę czytał informacji bo to nie ma sensu EXCUSE ME WHAT? TO JE MASTURBACJA PANIE Ale nasza postać jest idiotą WHAT THE FUCK!? Crap dokładnie crap xD UGHHH YOU MONSTER THIS IS SICK THIS IS FUCKING SICK to nie jest normalne 2 Kobitki rozmawiają o tym jak rucham swojego kota...najs dlatego lubię gry video...i hcą posłuchać jak je bzykałem Czy ty też masz chcicę i będziemy musieli mieć 15 minutową scenę o tym jak ty masz chcice? Vanilla odpuść to że jestem zboczony, nie jestem zboczony! fuck off Jestem zboczonym piekarzem....ja flirtuje, what? o co tu... kciuki w dół tak kciuki w dół Aaaa ja jej nie bzykałem tylko się na nią spuściłem aha sory Ona nie jest zazdrosna czy zła po prostu chce żeby ktoś ją przeleciał xD I mieliśmy takie stwierdzenie że dla naszego bohatera one są jak córki...i partnerki takie juuuuuuu Jesteś na mnie zła? nie bardzo? tak Może będziemy się z tego śmiali jutro haha! I EGRET NOTHING NO REGRETS NO REGRETS Tak! Profesor Master Sensei-san To będę miał na nagrobku O CZYM MY TERAZ PIERDOLIMY TUTAJ? Teraz nagle nasz główny bohater postradał zmysły kurwa Ten główny bohater postradał zmysły już totalnie go pojebało PRZYGOTOWAĆ RĘCZNIKI TRZYMAĆ TAMĘ I GONNA FLOOD!!! coś kapie...coś kapie faktycznie...kap kap kap może to zlew? We're doing this guys...we're doing this Nie wydaje mnie się..bo ja sam nie mam pojęcia co ten gościu pierdoli..poza wami o o..o o... zaczyna niuchać Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie ODEJŚĆ kurwa mać! psiknij jej czymś w ryj!...here we go... Może ona czuje jeszcze zapach chocoli na moim ogórze... Czy wejdzie tym razem chocolia i poczuje zapach vanilii w kuchni xDDDD (co za tekst xD) Ktoś się pyta co jeszcze mogę robić w tej grze...to (bounce cyckami) to jest gameplay Jezus christ ale się z tobą chujowo gada Spróbuj mnie podrapać to cię uśpię Ja pierdolę czy teraz cokolwiek by nie zrobiły będą podchodziły do mnie i mówiły żebym je pogłaskał? gat damyt fuck off ja tu piekarnie prowadzę kurwa mam za mocne feriomony guys Ahahahaha dlatego to jest zabawne bo my stoimy i patrzymy na to xDDD Am I good enought for you? nie masz za małe cycki XD I gościu leży jeden kotek tu drugi kotek tu i patrzy w sufit...co ja kurwa robię xD like a big family yeeee big fucked up family xD JAKI KURWA PODSTĘP....JAKI KURWA PODSTĘP ona jest pojebana...ona jest popierdolona what is this co ona odpierdala ja się pytam Ty się lecz kurwa ty jesteś moją siostrą ty jesteś popierdolona jakaś? ty się kurwa jebnij ty się jebnij kobieto cierpimy kurwa razem, nie będziecie się dobrze bawić kiedy ja tutaj cierpię I don't care...guys ja nie muszę już nic robić xD What? na co się gapisz? Tak nie rozumiały po japońsku to po jakiemu kurwa rozumiały? Nasza postać traci zmysły, this is bad (ktoś mówi rzecz której nie robisz?) Przerwij mu i powiedz "shut up" "fuck off" no no no no no please no oh my god no My się z tego tylko nabijamy twitch banuje gry które jakby głównym ich przesłaniem jest sex i tylko sex a tu my się bardziej z tego nabijamy i nie próbuje nabrać widowni no to, spójrz na mnie kurwa "witajcie w moim seksownym zakątku..." To jest piekarnia nie restauracja No i teraz się stary pogódź że tak będzie wyglądała twoja praca pół dnia........to będzie twoja robota (kotczynki coś odpierdoliły) Wyluzujcie naprawdę ogony Zamknij się, idź sobie go away to jest obrzydliwe, to jest incest to jest fuj i ja się na to nie zgadzam..i nie ...Vannila you fucking bitch! zdradziła "I don't care" "no one cares"..."to jest fucked up" na górze mają imprezę...chyba się nawet ruchają Zaraz czyli w tym świecie dzwoneczek jest równoznaczny z pozwoleniem...dlaczego każdy nie kupi nielegalnie dzwoneczka? Serio dzwoneczki są tak trudno dostępne w tym świecie? Od stresu się łysieje JJay dobrze coś o tym wie "Jesus fucking Christ" ...What the fuck is this? To była moja sypialnia skurwysyny nooo What did you do! why!? nooo I chuj śpię na sofie cały czas To nie oznacza że mam się pożegnać z dniami kiedy śpię na sofie to oznacza że sofa staje się moim łóżkiem po prostu tak więc miłego mieszkania w moim pokoju...fuck me ...nie nie jestem zazdrosny o...moje mieszkanie jedynie...whatever A co zrobiłyście z moim łóżkiem? czy wyjebałyście moje łóżko??? Bo ono jest jeszcze na śmietniku ja je wniosę i położę zamiast sofy....... Wait to jest mój pokój? To jest mój pokój guys... nasz pokój to jest glorius fantasy princes room Po prostu zjedzcie ten pierdolony sernik zaraz macie koniec przerwy potem zapierdalać do roboty rozumiemy się? Nie czujesz tam mojej miłości, gdyby tam była moja miłość to byłoby słone nie znacie się, dobry jest ser pleśniowy spierdalajcie Brzmią właśnie jak nacpane miałem kurwa Zajebisty stufff stary o kurwa ohhhh ty no ej kurwa nie czuję własnego mózgu nie? zajebisty towar ja miałem rękę chyba kiedyś, o kurwa znalazłem hohoh ooo stary jeszcze bucha dud chyba nie przeszliśmy testu hyhyhy I was gonna pass my test but then I got high uuuuuu nic wam nie zrobię idźcie spać ćpunki XD We did it przeżyłem to kurwa IS THAT A MOTHERFUCKING JOJO REFRENCE Kategoria:Pasty